


Tinsel and Holly

by MistysGatorTeeth, thymetr4veler



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, First Christmas, Light Bondage, Making Out, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, The One With Dani in a sexy Santa Outfit, Top!Dani, bottom!jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymetr4veler/pseuds/thymetr4veler
Summary: Her eyes darken and linger on Dani’s thighs and the pretty, white garters fitted with bright red poinsettias that contrast the pale, creamy skin there. The Gardener drops her bag, bites her bottom lip, and shakes her head to regain any thought other than the image of the soft tension of Dani’s garters burned into her brain, “So hedoesexist.”..Dani surprises Jamie on their first Christmas together after Bly.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 346





	Tinsel and Holly

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing that says Merry Christmas better than over 4,000 words of festive fucking. Happy Holidays everyone. Thank you to my best buddy and co author thymetr4veler for proofreading and spicing it up where needed! <3

Dani’s fingers pull on the faux fur hem of her much too short skirt. The thick red velvet fabric drapes against her hips, barely hitting the tops of her thighs as she sits on the couch. The high-rise waistband of it is held up by a thick, black belt and a golden buckle. Dani’s breasts are pushed together by the matching bra trimmed with white, fluffy material. The ball of the Santa hat perched on top of her hair tickles her shoulder. Fingers absentmindedly bat it away, her focus gripped by the television that is airing a rerun of  _ The Christmas Story.  _ She has already seen it three times this year, but something has to occupy her mind while she waits. 

Her legs cross and uncross. Dani’s eyes twinkle in the white glow of hundreds of string lights wrapped around their tree. Jamie had insisted on hiking out into the woods and chopping it down themselves - well,  _ Jamie  _ chopped it down herself while Dani watched, holding one cup of hot cocoa in each hand, all for sake of new traditions.  _ Our first Christmas,  _ Jamie had mused as Dani picked splinters from her palms that night, with the decorations for the modest pine they’d picked out scattered on the living room floor. 

She wanted traditions. Jamie wanted  _ lots  _ of Christmases with Dani. Their first holiday season together could be captured in snapshots of Jamie’s stubbornness to create lasting memories. The idea made the former au pair’s heart swell until it felt like it would splatter against the inside of her ribcage. She’s not sure how many more holidays they have together, but she can do  _ this.  _ She can give Jamie traditions. It just so happens the first one she thought about starting had been after seeing this lingerie set on a mannequin at the department store while looking for the perfect new jacket for Jamie. 

Dani is so engrossed in the movie that she doesn’t even notice the door opening behind her. She doesn’t hear the sound of Jamie shaking her hair thoroughly with a gloved hand to release any snow that was stuck to the curly brunette strands. Boots are placed next to Dani’s, and Jamie’s socks make no sound on the hardwood as she steps up behind the couch.

“Blimey,” Jamie blurts loudly; an unexpected sound that makes Dani yelp as she jumps straight up from her seat on their well-loved couch. Dani’s eyes widen as she realizes Jamie’s home, finally. Jamie doesn’t try to hide her eyes drifting over Dani’s outfit. Her eyes darken and linger on Dani’s thighs and the pretty, white garters fitted with bright red poinsettias that contrast the pale, creamy skin there. The Gardener drops her bag, bites her bottom lip, and shakes her head to regain any thought other than the image of the soft tension of Dani’s garters burned into her brain, “So he  _ does  _ exist.” 

“I-” Dani sputters, her hair fluffed and curled, her makeup light but noticeable in the sparkly lighting of the tree, “I wanted to get you something.” 

“Honestly, Poppins,” Jamie starts, her hand drags on the back of the couch as she steps around it. The lust that lights up her eyes makes Dani’s stomach flip as the other woman approaches her with a pleased smirk, “I know I’m supposed to say something about presents not mattering,” As she gets close enough, her hand goes to the curve of Dani’s waist, feeling the chill of her bare skin from the poor heating and thin walls not keeping the December weather outside where it belongs, “But I can’t say I don’t fancy the new look.”

“You like it?” Dani presses, her eyes wide and hopeful. The fingers at her side slide against her with intentions that make her lean into them. “I thought - I thought maybe you’d like this, for your list of traditions.”

“Yes,” Jamie breathes out, her eyes flick down to Dani’s cleavage quickly before meeting her eyes again, “Yeah, I’m definitely writing this one down.” 

Jamie keeps looking at her lips. Dani lets her tongue sneak out to moisten her bottom lip, looking Jamie in the eye as she does it, watching her pupils dilate just a little more. Closing the gap between them, she bumps her nose against the tip of Jamie’s as she lets her eyes flutter shut. The blonde’s lips part, the smell of eggnog and peppermint from the drink she had been sipping on fill the minimal space between them. Jamie takes that as an invitation. Her own lips brush against Dani’s, both her palms abandoning Dani’s waist to cup the soft jawline of Dani’s face in her hands as she pulls the blonde into the first of many kisses that were to come that night.

Dani exhales through her nose, a warm flush of air against Jamie’s cheek. It starts gently, with Jamie’s thumbs stroking the flush of Dani’s profile. The credits of the movie on the television start with twinkling piano notes that cascade into a melody of  _ We Wish You a Merry Christmas,  _ and Jamie’s sure they’ll be having a happy New Year, too. 

The crest of the notes plays a soundtrack to Jamie swiping her tongue against the lip she couldn’t take her eyes off of just a minute earlier. Jamie’s eagerness makes Dani smile - a smile that’s wide and  _ joyful  _ and it parts her lips and she starts to almost giggle from the giddy feeling pooling in her stomach. Jamie uses the opportunity to let her tongue in to fit against Dani’s. The contented noise that comes from Jamie’s throat only makes Dani smile wider and curl her tongue around Jamie’s when it is welcomed into her mouth. 

One of Jamie’s hands goes into Dani’s hair, the fingers splaying out and tugging on the blonde strands just light enough to make Dani feel it, to tilt her hat to the side with the motion. Jamie presses one more kiss to those gorgeous lips before attempting to pull back to take in the rosy hue that always colors Dani’s appearance when she’s turned on, and the barely-there blue color left in her hooded eyes. Dani’s teeth just barely catch on Jamie’s lip when they break apart, her mouth chasing Jamie’s. 

“We can do  _ whatever _ you want,” Dani tells her in a low, husky murmur that matches the blown look of her pupils. 

It’s Jamie’s turn to think over the information she’s given. From the look Dani is giving her, she knows if she doesn’t choose soon, the option will be taken out of her hands. It’s tough, thinking at the same time her hands are clasped by Dani and brought to the blonde’s chest, being pressed to the soft velvet fabric covering them. Her face relaxes in the slightest, eyebrow raising when she thinks about what she wants to do, cheeks pinking lightly. 

“Can we use  _ it?”  _ She tries to put enough emphasis on the word while giving Dani a look, hoping she won’t have to explicitly state her intentions for the night. 

_ Because Dani - Dani with her big eyes and her toothy smiles, and her too-big heart - Dani’s going to be the death of her.  _ She kisses like each time is a little bit more important than the last, and her mouth tastes like a soon-to-be-fulfilled promise. Jamie isn’t sure she won’t explode, right in this spot, if she has to actually  _ ask  _ Dani to do what she wants. 

This theory backfires, in the best way possible. Dani considers her question with sincerity. Tilting her head as she thought, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning into Jamie’s mouth one more time for a slow, open-mouthed kiss before responding with the most eloquent phrasing her frazzled mind can come up with in this moment, “You want me to fuck you?”

_ Yes, Danielle Clayton will be the death of her _ . But, she thinks, what sweeter way to go, than listening to Dani’s humming along to the carols on the television as they stand in front of their very first tree together. 

“Yeah,” Jamie affirms, she bites her lip. She can feel her ears turning hot as she awaits Dani’s reaction. Eyes blinking slowly, she waits for what seems like an eternity. It’s not something they’ve done before, Dani wearing the nylon harness that stays tucked in the top left drawer of their tallest dresser. Jamie stands witness to Dani’s jaw clenching as she gulps at what Jamie guesses must be an image of them in the position she suggested. So she isn’t surprised to see Dani’s chest swell in a deep, brave breath that trails off into an enthusiastic laugh. 

“Okay, okay…” Dani establishes, her hands pulling on Jamie’s arms to sit her down on the couch decidedly. Jamie’s eyes stay locked on her, looking up at the blonde as she directs her, “You stay right here - don’t move!” 

Jamie doesn’t hide the fact that she’s looking directly at Dani’s ass as she speedwalks toward their bedroom door, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
  


Jamie can’t lie, she’s nervous. 

They aren’t new to this, but it’s still pretty rare that Dani actually takes charge - not that she doesn’t  _ want  _ to, but Jamie’s usually the one with previous experience when it comes to things Dani wants to try, and Dani is more than willing to lay back and learn from Jamie’s hands-on lessons. 

But  _ now _ , Dani’s sitting on Jamie’s stripped thighs, and the room is honestly fucking _ cold  _ with the lack of any clothing except the excessively fluffy socks Dani had picked for Jamie when she’d complained of her toes freezing. She can’t really be too cold, though, with Dani’s hands running up her stomach. Her gentle fingertips tickling Jamie’s sides. 

Jamie can’t be cold with the thick weight of the toy strapped to Dani’s hips pressing into her side. It raises her heart rate, and if not for the low sound of Christmas music in the background, Jamie’s sure Dani would hear it pounding in her chest. 

Dani’s fingers catch on the ball of her Santa hat as she slides it off her blonde hair and balances it on Jamie’s stomach briefly before fixing it on Jamie’s own head. The fur-lined brim momentarily falls in front of her eyes, clumsy fingers reposition it upward, and when the sudden darkness is cured she can see Dani’s crooked grin back in her view. 

“Merry Christmas,” Dani undertones, light and airy and paired well with a peck to Jamie’s cheek that leaves a faint red lipstick stain that matches both their mouths. 

Jamie repeats back the holiday wishes, her hands wandering down to Dani’s thighs. Her fingers tuck under the bands of Dani’s garters, playing with the lace of them. Jamie’s palms close around the elastic accessories, but Dani tuts her tongue against her teeth when she feels her hips being pulled closer by impatient hands. 

“No,” Dani murmurs, one of her hands going to pat against the backs of Jamie’s hands with ulterior motives. She originally intends just to shoo them away, but too quickly, her mind conjures a beautiful image to the forefront of her mind. Her fingers clasp around Jamie’s wrist, short, manicured nails pressing into the skin there as she directs them up and against the headrest above Jamie, “I have an idea, if you’re okay with it.”

“If it’s anything like  _ this  _ idea,” Jamie’s eyes flick down at the outfit Dani’s gifted her with, and more importantly,  _ Dani  _ in said outfit, “it’s a yes from me, Love.” 

And,  _ fucking hell _ , if Jamie doesn’t admit she’s a tad bit confused when her girlfriend reaches over her ( _ and she gets a lot more acquainted with the top half of Dani’s festive set right in her eyeline)  _ and the former au pair pulls back holding - 

“Tinsel?” Jamie’s eyebrows pinch, her nose crinkling with the expression. The metallic garland itches against Jamie’s bare stomach as Dani untangles the strings of foil-like decorations. “Are you decking my halls now, Poppins?” 

The shaking of the tangled strands makes red and green glitter sprinkle onto Jamie’s waist, the light sheen of sweat that formed on her abdomen from the raw heat radiating between the two of them causing the little flecks stick to her skin, and she’s sure she’ll be finding glitter in random spots for the next week or so. A bit gets under her nose, and her eyes roll back as she can’t help but sneeze from the feeling. 

“Blimey, Dani,” Jamie starts to tease, “If they didn’t think we were gay before…”

Dani blushes, and her concentration quickly shifts from her task at hand to Jamie’s hands. She shifts in Jamie’s lap - a motion that pulls all Jamie’s attention to the toy, again - and subsequently, Jamie barely notices the tinsel wrapping her wrists together above her head until Dani’s tugging the bindings closed and knotting them together. Arousal falls into her stomach like heated glass, washing the smug smirk off Jamie’s lips as they slacken from the pure shock of  _ Dani  _ tying her up. 

Dani, who can’t help but bite her lip as her anxiety shines through her big, careful eyes, whispers, “Okay?”

Jamie tests the restraints; it’s tinsel, she’s sure she could easily pull and snap them off if she really wanted to. But the light dig of the threads of the tinsel into her wrists makes her acutely aware she can’t use her hands to pull Dani closer, she can’t do much of  _ anything _ with them, that Dani has total control right now. It makes her mouth dry just thinking about it. 

“Yeah,” Jamie sighs out, her lips turning up into an exhilarated grin, “Yeah, I’m hunky-dory.” 

Jamie swallows hard when Dani dips down to suck marks into her neck. Sweet little points that Dani takes her time attending to that causes the heat in Jamie’s stomach to simmer just a little hotter. Her mouth follows the line of her neck down to Jamie’s chest. Dani can’t decide on which breast to attend to first, so she lets her palm settle on Jamie’s right breast while her mouth wanders to the left. 

Dani takes her time appreciating Jamie’s breasts. To her, they were absolutely stunning. Her pert nipples were a gorgeous pink when erect, contrasting beautifully with the pale area surrounding them. Dani loved to take them in her hands and just appreciate them, but with Jamie sighing underneath her, her breath picking up and her body beginning to shift the longer she stared, Dani knew Jamie’s patience was wearing thin. She carefully took the nipple of her left breast into her warm mouth, caressing it with her tongue before slowly sucking in, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she increased the pressure. At the same time, she slid her hand over Jamie’s right breast, catching her nipple between her index and middle finger and lightly pinching it. 

“Christ, Dani,” Jamie says it on an exhale, shifting her hips up into Dani’s figure. The buck of her lower half makes Dani laugh against her breast, her teeth pressing into the soft skin as she tries to continue her path downward. 

“Let me get you ready,” Dani attempts to soothe the burn in Jamie’s stomach, her fingers trailing up against the inside of Jamie’s thigh until her knuckles bump against her already soaked center. Jamie lets out a hard breath through her nose; they might have a record playing, but self-control is about the only thing that’ll keep the neighbors from knowing exactly how much Jamie likes watching Dani settle between her legs. How much she likes letting her eyes roll back and groan through her teeth as Dani’s mouth fits over her - and she can’t even grab the blonde’s hair to make her go a little faster, a little harder.

But Dani’s not actively  _ trying  _ to make her come. She’s giving her just enough to draw her closer to an edge that Dani’s not attempting to push her off as of yet. Jamie can feel Dani’s fingers linger below her chin - can feel Dani’s fingers curl upward as she sinks them into her. 

“Fucking hell, Dani,” Jamie breathes out, her wrists jolting against their bindings when Dani gives a particularly strong suck to just the right spot. The burn in her stomach  _ just  _ starts to spread down her legs and into her chest - starts to tense up the muscles in her thighs and she divulges, “I’m gonna…”

And Dani  _ stops,  _ her hands hold down Jamie’s hips so she can’t follow the former au pair’s retreating mouth, can’t keep herself on the fingers being drawn out of her slowly. A string of disappointed cursing drips from Jamie in the aftermath of her fizzled orgasm.

“Not yet,” Dani presses kisses to the inside of Jamie’s thighs, leaving marks in the pale skin there that match the ones on her neck. Dani works her way back up, then, to give Jamie’s left breast just a moment of attention. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth on Jamie is suddenly gone, exposing the moistened skin to the coldness of the room; Jamie’s about to make a complaint when suddenly she feels Dani bury her face in the crook of the gardener’s neck. She might be wrong, but part of her thinks Dani’s pressed her face into her shoulder to hide the blush that paints her face while she whispers her next words, “I want to be inside you- when you come, I mean.” 

Jamie can’t help but groan at her girlfriend’s admission. It pairs so well with the promising bulge of the toy against her thigh that Dani is currently rocking into. Jamie’s worn it enough to know exactly how good the friction from the back of the harness is. Her own arousal had clouded her from seeing Dani’s obvious excitement. Jamie pulls her hands from above her head, she loops tinsel-bound wrists around the back of Dani’s neck as she opens her legs as much as the back of the couch will allow. Her other leg goes to steady herself on the floor, “Come on, Poppins,” Jamie urges her on, “shag me already, won’t you?” 

Dani moans something that sounds like Jamie’s name into her hair. The blonde’s hand clumsily reaches down between them to grab onto the length of the toy. Dani might have never done  _ this  _ part before, but Jamie’s used the silicone toy on her enough times for her to remember what she likes. She worries for a moment because she forgot to grab the bottle of lubrication from the dresser, but as she runs her fingers through Jamie’s center, she finds ample wetness, enough to coat the toy.

The blunt tip of it passing against Jamie’s clit is enough to earn her a hiccuped moan; Dani’s fumbling hand attempts to line it up correctly. Though Jamie’s hands are tied, with her arms looped around Dani’s neck she is able to hold onto Dani’s hair by an encouraging handful as the toy slides home in one drawn-out stroke.

Dani takes just a second to reflect and worry; maybe she should have taken her time, eased it in a little more gently; but then Jamie actually  _ yelps,  _ and her hips stutter up into Dani’s lowering ones.  _ Holy shit,  _ Dani lets out a deep breath, bottoming out in Jamie as her body sinks snugly into the curves of the beautiful woman beneath her. 

It takes her a second to get used to the motion. She starts with quick, barely drawn out grinding - the kind that makes Jamie’s back inch up off the couch. Then she actually starts  _ moving,  _ and Jamie hears the picture frame on the side table above her head topple down from the rattling of the sofa. 

“Dani, Dani, Dani…” Jamie says her name with reverence, each meeting of their hips pulling it from her throat, drowning out the notes of Christmas music playing forgotten in the back of the room. Her eyes close so she can focus on that, the way it goes with Dani’s muffled  _ mhm’s  _ into her neck as she speeds up her movements. 

Bless her heart, Dani’s never been one to go into  _ any  _ new challenge without giving it her all. 

Jamie had been so close before, and Dani angles her hips in just the right way that the nylon rubs against her with every deep stroke. Her eyebrows pull together and her mouth slackens, and Jamie recognizes that the absolutely filthy whining noises filling the air are actually coming from her; the knot in her stomach pulls tighter and tighter as Dani’s frays its strings with every motion, until all the sudden, it snaps.

Jamie inhales reflexively, almost choking as it catches in the back of her throat. She holds her breath as wave after wave of euphoria washes through her. She doesn’t even know where it started, but her orgasm has taken over her entire body, all synapses firing as her eyes roll behind her eyelids. Jamie can’t think as her climax is still lapping at the edges of every nerve, still going because  _ Dani hasn’t stopped _ , she realizes with a groan. With her hands still wrapped together and looped behind Dani’s back, she pulls the blonde’s body into her own. 

The very last waves of her orgasm are still making themselves known with every insistent grind of Dani’s hips. Dani pulls back enough to fit her mouth against Jamie’s parted lips as Jamie’s arms pull Dani tighter against her, and the tinsel on her wrists threatens to snap from the tension. Jamie’s orgasm at last begins to calm, drawing out the last of its aftershocks as the ringing in her ears sets in. Dani must feel her start to relax into the cushions of the couch, her hips stammering to a slower pace - but not stopping. 

Jamie sighs, letting Dani continue at a slower pace as she pets the blonde’s hair. She looks into Dani’s eyes - reads the titillation and urgency there. The flush of her cheeks and dilated pupils, “Dani,” Jamie’s voice is rough but sated, “Are you going to come?” 

Dani groans, the noise accented by a particularly rough grind of her hips into Jamie’s. Dani’s chasing the friction of the harness, Jamie realizes. She urges her grinding, her legs pulling Dani closer to her, “Come on, Dani.”

She likes watching Dani’s face, especially in the twinkle of their tree lights, how the little flecks reflect in her eyes. How those eyes start to roll back as her movements become erratic. Jamie’s still entirely aware that the toy’s moving inside her and the feeling causes her knees shake where they bracket Dani’s hips. But it’s not enough for her to climax again - not that she’s worried about that. Watching Dani start to pant, her own orgasm fast approaching, she wants Dani to come _. Hard.  _

“Come in me, Love.” 

The words do something to Dani. They make her voice bubble in her throat and her eyes flutter shut, and she comes against Jamie, letting her weight settle on her hips as her breath comes in shuddered pants. Her mouth laments  _ I love you’s  _ into Jamie’s skin as she rides against the waves of her climax that mix with Jamie returning the statement encouragingly. Dani can practically taste the colors blossoming behind her eyelids with every pump of her hips into Jamie. 

It’s with a slowly released breath that Dani lets her hips come to a stop. Her face is pressed into the crease of Jamie’s sweaty neck, her lips pressed against the skin there but not forming any words. She is so exhausted and just wants to stay in this position for as long as Jamie will allow. 

The movie is long over, some other festive flick has taken its place, coloring the room in bright greens and reds. The booming soundtrack plays over their out of breath recovery.

Dani is still looking over Jamie’s features; the sweat that has collected on her brow, the heaving of her chest with every breath, the movement of her throat as she swallows. The admiration must show on her face because she sees the corner of Jamie’s mouth curl up. “Well, out with it, then. You gonna say something, or are you just gonna keep ogling me with those big eyes?”

Dani smirks, thinking back to one of her favorite Christmas cartoons that she was watching earlier while still waiting on Jamie, “It’s a good thing you don’t do that with both sides of your mouth, or you’d look like the Grinch.”

Jamie gasps in mock offense, “Oh, really? Well, I have half a mind to-,” Jamie cuts herself off with a hiss when realizes with a shift of her hips that Dani still has yet to pull out of her. Dani bites her lip, feeling the harness rub against her again. She pushes back into Jamie, grinding against her pelvis, “You were saying?” Dani responds cheekily. 

The gardener shakes her head chuckling before pressing a kiss to Dani’s swollen lips, “Happy Christmas, Missus Claus.” 

Dani smiles against Jamie’s bare chest, “And a happy New Year.”


End file.
